A pair of Spies
by BethanyBloop
Summary: A runoff for Alissa from SimoneandThomasTogetherForever Pokemon DP fanfic. When Alissa goes back to Kalos, her dad is quick to send her off again, but this time on a mission with one of his best workers, who is also a friend from Alissa's past who betrayed her. Join the pair as they chase after four other Kalos natives, beat up team Flare, and keep a low profile.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I suffer from crappy-first-chapter syndrome, so if this is crappy, I say sorry in advance. Also, sorry for spelling, grammer ect if need be.

* * *

A shiny new cruise ship was sailing through the glittering water around Kalos. Bird Pokémon of all varieties flew in the sky, moving with the ship and the odd few watched three Pokémon run around the nose of the ship. A Pikachu was one of the three Pokémon, it was male, had a small bit of hair and a red bow tie around his neck. He was running after an Umbreon, he was just like any other Umbreon and liked it that way. The last Pokémon was running after the Pikachu, she was a female Meowstic and had a happy glint in her eyes. The three Pokémon where clearly good friends but what the flying Pokémon questioned was the fact that they are on the ship, wiled Pokémon can't just walk on boats and play like life was nothing.

"Pikachu!" A girl's voice called, the trio of Pokémon stopped and watched the young girl run up to them. She had shoulder length, dyed purple hair, light skin, shiny green eyes and was wearing a black dress, with midnight blue tights and black boots. In her arms was a Fennekin, not just any Fennekin but a shiny one. "You ready for this?" The girl asked. She was 16 year old, Alissa Nalissa. Alissa placed her little fire friend on the wooden deck then reached into her bag, pulling out a green stone with a lightning bolt on. Pikachu looked to his trainer then to the stone and gave a nod. The pair have been planning on doing this for a while, but it just seemed better to evolve him when in Kalos waters. He was hatched there and grew there too, so it's clear why she wanted him to complete the chain there.

"Pi, chu pika" Pikachu cheered. Alissa smiled down to him as she bent down, placing the stone on his head. It took a second for the reaction, but Pikachu soon began to glow, when the glowing started his trainer removed the bow tie but then had to cover her eyes as the glow became too light. Fennekin and Umbreon also had to hide their eyes, but for them closing them wasn't enough they even had to look away. Meowstic didn't look away; she wanted to see this happen.

"Meowstic, meow!" She cheered. The light then shot out and disappeared, in its place was a Raichu.

"Rai!" He cheered. The others looked to him and all smiled. Alissa moved closer to him and attempted to place the bow tie around his neck.

"How do you feel?" She asked starting to get a little annoyed with the now small tie. "Know any new moves?" Raichu shook his head. Alissa gave a huff, giving up on the bow tie. "I guess I'm not the only one who needs an update, you need a new bow tie buddy, I wanted to get Muffin a collar, Meowstic wants a ribbon, might as well find something for Fennie..." She then looked back in her bag, seeing all the scratched and dented gadgets in it; giving another huff she closed it and looked down to herself. "And I clearly need an update on everything...lucky we're back in Kalos then" With a smile, Alissa picked Fennekin up again and looked to the land ahead of her. "Look, we're almost home" She said softly.

The boat pulled up and the girl jumped off, Raichu and Meowstic where both in their pokéballs, Fennekin was on the girls head and Muffin was walking behind her, they where now in Coumarine City, I.E: not even close to where they were going. Alissa looked around for a second.

"Well...this aint home" She mumbled. She looked at Muffin who smiled up to her and opened her bag, Fennekin then took over and pulled out one of her old gadgets and passed it to her. Alissa took it from his mouth and flicked it on. "Ok the map say's we're in Coumarine, and Lumiose is south east of here, but we'd have to go through a waste land to get home...I don't wanna do that"

"For someone who's lived here all her life, you really don't know your way around, do you?" A voice said. Alissa squeaked and quickly span around. Standing there, giving the same old cheeky smile was Calem, a boy from her past. Same old Calem, with the same old short black hair and the same old blue and white jacket and the same old cargo jeans and the same old army boots with the same old bag, however, what wasn't same old, same old was the not same but clearly old white headphones around his neck.

"Why are you here?" Alissa asked, passing her map to Fennekin who placed it back in her bag.

"Come to get you silly girly" Calem said with a smile as he began to pat the girls head. "Can't a brother come get his sister?"

"You're not my brother" She mumbled.

"And how did you even know I was coming?" Calem just pointed to his nose then took her hand."WE Go!" He called then dragged her off. They walked out of Lumiose City's train station. Alissa looked around happy to be home again, but she stopped for a second.

"H-how did we end up on a train?" She asked. Calem swirled around to her and pointed to his nose, which just made Alissa role her eyes. "I'm gonna see Andy, ok?" "Got'cha girly" The boy replied.

"I got to get some stuff taken care of anyway, so I'll catch up with you later" With that he jumped on a close Gogoat and went on his way. Alissa just watched him ride off, having no words.

"I still find it hard to believe he's the one who attacked me back then" She aired out. That boy is just all wrong in the head. Looking to Fennekin and Umbreon, she smiled. "Come on, we gotta go see Andy" She said smiling. The two Pokémon chirped but the girl then gave a huff of defeat. "Miltank, I can't be asked to walk" She then lifted her hand in the air and a taxi drove up to her.

After a long ride she ended up at a tall building, which she smiled at. "Bet Brian and Jenna would have loved it here" She mumbled before her and her Pokémon walked in. Inside was a lobby, like one you'd expect from a five star hotel. She and Muffin walked to the elevator and walked in. She smiled to her shiny in her arms. "Fennie can you press the button for the top floor?" She asked.

"Fennekin!" He chirped then reached over to the buttons and pressed the one right at the top. The elevator began to move, the music was an instrumental of Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfeld. "Well this is nice" Alissa mumbled, finding the long ride to be quite awaked.

"Um" Muffin said, agreeing with her.

"Fen, fen" Fennekin added.

"Maybe Jenna and Brian wouldn't like this" Alissa then added as they finally reached the top floor. The door opened and they were in a two floor apartment, but it was very fancy. All the furniture was clearly designer; the flat screen TV was extremely big and had a lot of gaming systems set up. Most of the things in the room where royal blue and red with gold and silver lining, the walls where white and cream and the floors white that made the room go together quite well. What made it feel real home-like where all the family photos on the walls. The second floor to this apartment was where Alissa's room is located, she shares it with her sister and its mostly pink and blue, her parents' room is on the same floor as is the bathroom. The attic was converted into a room for Andy. Alissa smiled and let Meowstic and Raichu out again, she then looked out of the oversized window and looked at the city.

"Look whose home" A voice said. Alissa swirled around and smiled at her brother, Andy, the youngest of her sibling- but only by a year. Andy had natural purple hair that looked like it was dyed from blond, same old style- comb over. Same old green and tinted blue eyes, same old black hoody, same old cargo shorts, same old trainers. Same old, same old Andy. Alissa smiled to her brother, his right eye made him look half blind; however, that's just a genetic anomaly, he can see perfectly fine through both eyes.

"Hi brosie" Alissa said sweetly, smiling to her younger brother.

"Not that I don't love seeing you, but dad wants you at his office" Andy said. Alissa mentally screamed.

"For the love of Miltank" The girl complained. She just wanted to sit down; all she'd done today was travel. "But that's all the way next door" She complained. Andy gave a huff.

"It's not that far, just a long trip down an elevator with the strangest playlist, then out the lobby, then out the door and in the next, then through the lobby then up another elevator with an even stranger playlist but not as long a trip." The girl huffed and threw herself back into the elevator, this time an instrumental of Royals by Lorde- yes I'm just using the songs I was listing to at the time of writing. She weakly pawed at the bottom floor button and the door closed. Andy had watched that lovely little show with a 'for the love of all that is holy' look on his face.

"She could have taken her Pokémon" He mumbled.

* * *

After a 'long' trip next door, Alissa was at the door of her dad's office, which was a room the size of a gym, mostly black with a stair case leading to who knows where, hell he didn't even have a desk in here, how could they all it an office? She walked into the room to find her dad, Sir Jonathan Nalissa or 'Daddy' as she calls him, standing there in the same old suit with the same old green eyes and the same old purple cows lick.

"Hi Daddy" She simply said. "Andy said you wanted to see me"

"That I do my little princess" Jonathan said a smile on his face.

"Remember when you ran off to Sinnoh and did a few things for me?"

"You mean all that spying and messing around with uncle Hall and team Dim Sum?"

"Yes the very same, well now I want you to do something for me, here in Kalos! I want you to keep an eye on some people you know" He took out 4 photos, Serena, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno?

"Why them?" Alissa asked.

"They have connections to team Flare, said group are trying to run me out of Kalos and if I go, the family goes too, something we don't want" Sir Nalissa said, sounding angered.

"Ok but why me? Wouldn't Andy be better for this?"

"No, not in this case, he makes a terrible spy. You on the other hand are perfect for this mission because you're shy and quiet, which is surprising"

"I'm not the only one doing this am I?"

"Nope...here is your partner" Alissa looked to the metal doors, as they opened a mist flooded out and a shadow of a male was standing there.

"Hay Alissa" He said before stepping in, Alissa was shocked at who she saw.

"Long time, no see" Calem finished.

"Calem?" Alissa asked her dad. Why Calem of all people I mean come on, ITS ALWAYS MILTANKING CALEM *cough*.

"Yeah Lissa, is moi!" Calem said sounding a bit egotistical. 'But don't worry, I'm not going to let anyone trick me into attacking you this time" Jonathan gave a chuckle.

"Quite, when Calem turned sixteen he came to me, willing to do anything to make up for what had happened so I gave him a job to pay off. He's a quick learner you know, picked up a lot fast and soon became one of our best, now he's happy to work for me."

"Yeppers and when Sir told me about what's going on with team Flare, I had to take on the mission."

"W-well okie then" Alissa said softly. "But daddy, we can't just follow them around, they'll pick up fast"

"Got that covered girly" Calem stated. "I'm going to be doing gym battles, you're gonna collect Mega Stones and possibly other stuff, as a way of keeping a low profile"

"See Alissa? We just need to get you too the right equipment, train your Pokémon a bit and you'll be ready to go" Calem then jumped down the stairs, took Alissa's hand and pulled her out the room. Sir Nalissa gave a hearty chuckle at the two.

"I must say, I love his ecstasy"

* * *

The pair where now in the gate way that connected Santalune City and Lumiose City. Alissa had her Pokémon and updated gear by this point. She now had a casual pink waist coat over a white long sleeved shirt, a short pink skirt that stopped above her knees, white leg warmers and pink converse. She held a blank look on her face.

"I know I don't normally speak this way, but this is the most messed up chapter I've ever been in, and I've been a boy before" She mumbled, sounding annoyed. Calem smiled at her.

"Don't say such a thing Lissa; it's been an epic day!" He said, trying to cheer her up. Alissa glared at him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, but you do seem a little ticked off, something you never are. But to be fair, you spend about a day or two traveling, to come home from doing about a year's worth of traveling, only to find out your gonna be doing more traveling with moi!"

"I don't wanna travel! I just wanna rest" The girl complained. Calem rolled his eyes, same old lazy lissy.

"Hay, how about a Spoinky-back ride? For old times' sake" He suggested. Alissa smiled, the last one she had was from Brian, he clearly wasn't here anymore, and she did miss how Calem did them.

"Yeah ok" She mumbled. Calem smiled and bent down, letting her jump on his back, which she did. "So how do you know Serena and that are still in Vaniville?"

"Are, simple my dear wallflower" Calem began. "They plan to set out tomorrow, if we keep going all night long without making any stops, we should be able to get there by then and we begin our own little adventure"


	2. Chapter 2

Alissa slowly awoke, but didn't open her eyes. Her head was resting on a shoulder and the owner had such soft and silky hair. She was happy, able to remember when she was in Sinnoh and was awoken to such a nice soft feel. Her eyes then shot open and became that of dots. They slowly moved to see whose silky soft hair it was. The second her eyes laid eyes on him she blushed and threw herself off, hitting the ground quite hard.

Calem stopped in his tracks, now alert; he quickly swirled around to see the girl on her back, clearly in pain. "And a good morning to you too girly" He said with a small chuckle. Calem then bent down besides her."You appear to be in pain" Alissa slowly sat up but was clearly in pain.

"You think?" She mumbled. Calem then gave a small laugh as he held his hand out, Alissa took it and the boy pulled her to her feet. "Where are we?" She then asked. Calem gave another laugh.

"If you hadn't fallen asleep you would know" Calem replied with a laugh. Alissa just rolled her eyes.

"But really, we're where we were going"

"It's smaller than I imagined"

"You can take the midget out of the city, and she'll know nothing" Alissa looked at him confused, finding that to make no sense what so ever but shook it off.

"Well where's Serena and Trevor and that?" Calem looked around for a second, there wasn't many people sitting in the food eating place so he couldn't understand why he was finding it so hard to find the group.

That was until he did. "There" He said, pointing to the group. Alissa looked to them.

"They changed a fair bit haven't they" She mumbled.

"Well you haven't seen them for ten years, and the photos your dad showed you where them at age ten, so they are going to look a little different, now their sixteen and all"

"Technically, Serena and Trevor are 17, as are you Sherlock"

"I am?"

"You're like, 3 months older than me"

"Point taken" Calem then looked to Alissa. "You stay here, they don't know you're back" He then left Alissa and walked over to the group, now seeing just how much they had changed.

"Hay guys" He said. They all looked to him.

"Hi Calem how have you been?" Shauna asked with a smile. Calem could see what Alissa was getting at now. Shauna's hair was in the same style but clearly longer, she had a small necklace with a bow charm on, a pink sleeveless shirt that showed a bit of her belly with one of the things that go across the sides of her arms and top of the chest- sorry, I don't know the name of it. Her shorts and shoes however where clearly the same.

"Hay Cal" Trevor and Tierno said in unison. Tierno still had the stupid hair and his clothes where the same but he clearly lost weight. Trevor's hair was also the same, but it's no longer shaped around his face, his clothing style also hasn't changed but his jumper thingy lacks the symbol.

"Hay Calie babe" Serena said. She clearly had matured, still had honey brown hair, the back in the same style but she had a side fringe. Her dress was replaced by a black, one sleeved shirt and a red skirt in a similar style to the one on her dress, her socks where knee high and her shoes where the same. Calem rolled his eyes at Serena's way of talking to him. He sat down in the free chair.

"So what are you all doing?" Calem asked.

"You should know" Tierno said in an 'it's your fault its happening' kind of way. Shauna smiled.

"Remember? Your dad's finally given us our Pokedex" She said. Calem nodded as Trevor gave him one.

"Yes, you three also get to pick one of the three starters" He added.

"What about you and Tierno?" Calem asked.

"Don't worry about us" Trevor took out three pokéballs and placed them on the table. "Now ladies first as always, so Calem, go ahead and pick" The girls both giggled. Calem just picked up a random ball while giving a fake laugh.

"Haha very funny" He said sarcastically. "I'm more of a man then you'll ever be" Serena then took the one next to the new gap and Shauna took the last one. Alissa was sitting down at a table, getting bored out her mind. She had Fennekin on the table and the shiny Pokémon was a bit too energetic.

"How long is he gonna be?" The girl asked herself. The over powered Pokémon then jumped of the table and began to run around.

"Fennekin!" Alissa called before jumping out of the chair and running after him.

"What did I get anyway?" Calem asked Trevor. Calem was about to go back to Alissa when the fact that he picked randomly came to him.

"You could just open it and see" Trevor replied, sounding bored.

"Yeah lets all do that!" Shauna cheered looking to Serena who nodded. Serena then opened her pokeball and in a flash of white light a female Fennekin appeared.

"OMG IT'S SO CUTE!" She cheered then looked to Shauna who opened her own pokeball to find a Froakie. "So is he!" Serena added. Both girls then looked to Calem who had a bored look on his face. He took the ball and pressed the button, out popped a little Chespin.

"Happy now?" He asked. Both girls had hearts for eyes as they looked at the three starters. Both the girls nodded. "So can I go?"

"Where would you go? Not like you got someone waiting" Tierno mumbled. Calem was already partly annoyed by this point in time, and had completely forgotten one thing.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but I gotta get back to Alissa" He blurted out, then his eyes went wide and he covered his mouth.

"Shit"

The group looked at him with 'you aint kidding?' looks on their faces. And because I like to make this worse: A shiny Fennekin then jumped across the table, an Alissa dived over the table to catch it, and did. When she had the fire type in her arms she froze, knowing all eyes were on her. "Oh Miltank" She mumbled. The four then looked to Calem.

"What the hell is she doing here?" They all asked.

"Oh I don't know, because she lives here maybe" He mumbled. Serena then took a hold of Alissa's jacket, pulled her too her feet and span her around to look at her.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you freaking doing here?" Serena spat, glaring deadly at the girl. Alissa showed full fear to Serena, she always had, Jenna's a saint compared to Serena.

"I-I-I-I was on-ly gone fo-for a year" The scared one stuttered.

"Fine then what are you doing with Calem!"

"I-I-I can't s-say"

"I bet their dating" Tierno mocked to Trevor who gave a snort and laugh.

"I don't think Calem would stoop to that level" Trevor replied. Serena then pushed off Alissa and directed her glare to Calem who raised his hands defensibly.

"You better not be!" She yelled. Now it was Shauna's turn to snort and laugh.

"Well it's likely, he always liked her that way"

"WHAT!" Calem, Serena and Alissa both yelled at the same time, however, both Calem and Alissa's faces where red and Alissa choked after doing so. Everyone then looked to Calem with different emotions, Alissa fear, Serena anger and a bit of sadness and the other three with faces that said 'busted'.

"I-I-I-I-I" The boy stuttered, not able to find his words.

"Oh don't act like you haven't" Tierno teased.

"It's not like you where hiding it" Trevor added.

"I'm just amazed Serena hadn't picked up on it" Shauna finished. Serena looked to the three in the corner of her eye.

"You bitches could have told me" The girl aired out. She then gave them a look that said 'I'll deal with you later'. She then looked back to Alissa and smirked. "You know what girl?" She asked slyly. "Remember when Calem attacked you? And the way you disappeared after?" Alissa shook her head, the last thing she remembered of that was him saying sorry. Serena looked to Calem for a second, a cheeky smile on her face as she watched the boy panic. "Well" Serena continued, now looking back to the short girl. "Did he ever tell you why he did that? He told me that day that you where an annoying little bitch and he wanted to put you out of your misery! I tried to stop him, I really did, but he said if I did I'd be next" A smirk grew on the girls face as she watched the tears fall down the others face. She believed it, she always does. The short girl looked to Calem.

"Is that true?" She asked softly, Serena used Alissa's lack of knowledge of the event to her advantage.

"Alissa I-"

"IS IT TRUE?" The girl then yelled, but began choking, a sad reminder of what Calem had done. Calem closed his eyes and looked down. Alissa just ran off, saying something about her dad trusting him. Serena then smirked, picked up her Fennekin and walked off.

"Well done" Trevor said as he began to clap. "You unsettled two girls without even doing anything. And don't say Serena wasn't upset, she's just a good actress" Trevor then ran after Serena.

"Silly boy" Shauna complained then ran off, Tierno just shook his head and walked off.

"Crap" Was all Calem could say as he stamped his foot. "Now I gotta find Alissa" He then began to walk. "Why does she have to go and believe such stupid stories?...Wait...that's my fault...ALISSA?!"

* * *

Alissa sat under the bridge; she hugged Fennekin as she cried softly.

"Why does he have to hurt me over and over again?" She asked. The Pokémon just looked to her confused. "Calem...First he beat me up and never gave me a reason for doing that. I find out that something in my body is damaged because of it...Serena then tells me that he was gonna hurt her too, when she hadn't even done anything"

"Fen, fen"

"I-I know, I guess I'm over reacting a little, aint I?...Bu-"

"Lissa!" A voice said cutting her off. Alissa jumped a bit, screaming as she did but then choked, this time some blood coming up. "Woah, sorry, are you ok?" Calem asked as he sat next to her.

"Your fault" Alissa mumbled.

"It is? When I?" Alissa nodded. Now Calem really felt bad. "You really don't know what happened that day do you?...I told the Pokémon to hit you in the head first so you would feel less pain and hopefully forget, so you can blame me for that too" Calem then wrapped an arm around the girl as he felt the wind pick up.

"The night before Serena came to my house" He spoke softly, knowing she'd have to find out what exactly happened that day. "She told me that she planned on beating you up the next day, even if you hadn't done anything to her. I told her not to, but it sounded like that's what she wanted me to say" "Then what happened?" This felt just like story time to Alissa, if she couldn't fall asleep for her nap, Calem would always tell her a story to help her sleep, and it always worked.

"She told me she wouldn't...if I did. Leaving a six year old me with two options, one: beat you up, but knock you out first so it wouldn't be as painful and then live with the guilt...or two...let her do it, put you through even more pain and leave you crippled for the rest of your life...I couldn't let that happen. I only avoided you that day because I didn't want to do it, but when you where outside I saw Serena walk up to you, she was gonna do it but I quickly pushed her out the way...I guess you can pick up on the rest" It was quiet between the three for a few minutes; the rushing water was calming and the only sound at the time. Calem rested his head on Alissa's as a way of comfort, he knew this was quite a lot to take in, something that happened ten years ago and only finding out the truth now can be hard on people.

"Calem?" Alissa asked softly.

"Hum?"

"W-why didn't you just tell me then? We could have done something about it..."

"Wish I could...But Serena said if she didn't see me do it, then she would, so no matter what happened that day you would have still disappeared for ten years." It then became quiet again.

"...W-was what Trevor and Tierno saying true?" Alissa asked softly. Calem froze for a second, his face a bit red.

"M-maybe" He stuttered. "But t-that's not important right now...Do you even know why Serena hates you so much?"

"No..."

"I know part of the reason..." He then gave a cheeky smile.

"Girly, she likes me" Alissa giggled.

"Calem...I think we got to get moving now, we're on a mission remember" He gave a chuckle and got up, pulling the girl and her Pokémon up with him. He kept a smile on his face, happy that he made Alissa happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for not updating. The computers been out and ect but here is chapter! You may...or may not like. This chapter may be short (well shorter than normal) if so then I am sorry, yet again.

"Happy birthday Calem!" Alissa cheered as she held his gift out. His gift was neatly wrapped in sparkling blue paper and had a shiny yellow ribbon around it. Santalune Forest was their current location and today is Calem's birthday. He is 18 and the second they got to Lumiose, he and his dad planned to have their first drink together. He and Alissa where aloud to slack off from time to time due to a little secret that Calem said he wouldn't tell- so why should I tell you? You'll find out soon so hold on.

Calem took the gift and smiled.

"I'd forgotten it was my birthday" Calem lied. "Thank you girly. Means only three days to yours" Alissa shook her head.

"Its three months" She corrected.

"Alissa, when is Andy's birthday?"

"In three days"

"And who has the same birthday as him?"

"Me"

Alissa just gave a knowing look; only just realising she had been wrong for so many years. Calem gave a laugh as he clapped his hand.

"Well done" He praised.

Alissa shook her head.

"You gonna open it?" She asked. Alissa really wanted to see his face when he saw what she got him. Calem smirked at her, knowing she wanted him to open it and he did too, however, he was willing to wait, just to make her wait.

"Maybe later" He said as he placed the gift in his bag. Alissa gave a sad look but nodded. The pair looked up, about to start walking but didn't when they saw Serena talking to Shauna. Trevor was standing close to them, a bored look on his face as he was writing in a notepad; Tierno was looking around, hoping to find some Pokémon. The spies stopped and took a step back to avoid being notes.

"We're not very good at this job are we?" Alissa mumbled.

"True dat" Calem agreed. He had to admit, this mission was different to his others. Before this one came up, Calem would infiltrate teams like Dim Sun, Rocket, Galactic and the others (As we found out in DP). He only took this mission because he would get to spend time with Alissa again.

"We could just break into Team Flares base and this mission would be done like *that*" Calem suggested.

"We don't know where it is" Alissa pointed out. Calem nodded, he watched Serena for a bit, trying to work out what she was saying but then looked to Trevor, whom appeared to be writing down what she was saying anyway. Calem smiled and nodded at that, he then looked to where Alissa was standing, only to see she was gone.

"Alissa?" He asked himself as he began to look around.

"Yes?" Alissa asked, now on the other side of the boy. Calem jumped a bit when he looked to her. After a second the boy calmed down.

"Where did you go?" He asked. Alissa just pulled up a round stone like thing.

"Shiny" She pointed out. If there was one thing anyone had to know about Alissa, it was the fact that she was attracted to shiny things like Beedrill to honey. She looked to Serena. "How can someone spend so much time talking?"- yeeeaaaah, not like you're doing that right now are ya Lissa?

"So what are you gonna do?" Shauna asked.

"We have a plan, but it's strictly between the team, so I can't tell you" Serena 'reviled'. As she did the sound of wood snapping was made. The girls looked behind them to see Trevor, half a pencil in his hand. His eyes cast themselves up when he felt their eyes on him and as he did, he gave a guilty smile.

"Sorry" He said. "Do you have a spare pencil I can borrow?" The girls both nodded and began to dig through their pockets, taking their attention of the boy. When they did so, Trevor changed the page of his notebook to one with a sketchy portrait of a Pikachu and acted like he was sketching it. After a few seconds, Shauna pulled one out and passed it to him. "Thank you" He thanked.

"Come on, let's go" Serena said. The girls then began walking; Trevor gave a sigh and looked back to his friend, nodding his head to the side as a way to tell him to come. Tierno nodded, he was unable to find a Pokémon he liked, he then ran over and the boys began to follow the girls, as they walked, Trevor took out his 'specialised Pokedex' and began to copy what he was writing from the book to his 'dex.

Trevor then looked back to Calem and Alissa, he knew they were there the hole time but kept quiet about it, when they were in his line of vision he gave a small nodded then looked back to what he was typing.

Alissa gave a small nod.

"Why did Trevor do that?" She asked. Calem ignored her and began to walk.

"Let's find a Fletchling" He said. He really wanted a flying type Pokémon which he could use if he needs to get back to somewhere fast. "Just ignore him, he's just jealous that Serena likes me" He lied, knowing full well that Trevor really hated Serena, he hated girls like her.

"How would you know?" Alissa asked. Calem froze but then shook it off and continued walking.

"Don't forget, you're the one who disappeared for ten years, how would you know what had happened" Calem pointed out. He and Trevor had always been good friends, they may mock each other from time to time, but they were really good friends. Alissa nodded and began to follow him.

A few seconds later a beeping sound came from Calems pocket. He pulled out his pokedex and began to read the message. Alissa tried to read it too but there was one problem: Calem was really tall compared to her. She even got on her tiptoes to try and read it but when she did, Calem placed a hand on her head and push her away.

"Why can't I see?" Alissa moaned, sounding like a five year old. Calem gave a small laugh.

"Because its nothing to do with you" He lied.


	4. Chapter 4

So, let's try to get back to the point of this fic! Because, Alissa and Calem are totally crap spy's, they clearly have 'better' things to do than their mission...little recap: Alissa and Calem are on a mission, you know, the whole thing about Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor having connections to team Flare? Well the only development made on that theory is that Trevor has no connections and Serena possibly does. Now! We waist more valuable time on this story on something relatively relevant to the mission, and some other things that aren't...but don't worry readers in about three chapter's time, things will pick up, you could say it's 'almost killing me' to think of the upcoming events (Hint, hint)

The pair have just entered Santalune City and a happy, happy time skip again due to order of events, meaning its now the Nalissa offspring's birthday! Yes, little Alissa is now seventeen and not as little Andy is sixteen. Don't you just love time skips? I do. Anyway our little heroine was happily skipping and looking around the town whilst keeping out of Serena's sight. Calem was broadly walking behind her, the shiny Fennekin on his head. No I hadn't forgotten about the gift Alissa had gotten him, it was a Fletchinder...well...he got something better than what he wanted.

"Hay girly, if a buy you a hat will you slow down?" Calem asked

"No!" The short girl replied. Calem couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Well can you let me catch up?"

"Maybe"

"What if I get you a cookie?"

The girl stopped. She smiled as she looked around to Calem.

"Cookie you say?"

Calem walked up to her, giving a small laugh as he did. "Yeah, I'll get you a cookie later; just slow down a bit" Alissa smiled and nodded. Fennekin chirped as a way to say 'I wanna cookie too'. As he did, he jumped on Alissa's head.

"So what'a we gonna do about Serena?" The green eyed one asked.

"Hm...well, I was thinking, because she's going to that gym that we'd go watch, keep a close eye on her. But then I remembered she hates you and I gave you a fear of bugs..." The boy gave a guilty smile, no matter what he was never going to forgive himself for that...even if she did. Alissa just smiled at him.

"Well, you can go watch it" The girl said. "I could go shopping or the Trainer School the small kids are always fun to play with"

"You could, but you'll get lonely Wallflower" Calem pointed out.

Alissa opened her mouth to say something but then froze, her face going bright red. Calem gave a confused look as the girl's eyes slowly moved left, soon followed by her head as she looked behind her.

Kneeling down on one knee, a bunch of blue and pink roses in one hand and the bottom of Alissa's skirt in the other was someone Alissa missed greatly. Brian Jones.

Yes, eighteen year old Brian had come to see his Pooky. Wearing a black unzipped, hooded jacket that had a white hood and white lining. He was also wearing black shirt, black jeans and white converse trainers.

"Happy birthday Pooky" The boy said as he let go of her skirt. Alissa blushed madly, she had done her best to hide it but she missed Brian greatly, tears began to form in her eyes as she was unable to hold it in anymore. The girl jumped into Brian's arms, hugging him as tightly as possible, doing so made Fennekin fall off her head. Brian smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as she cried into his chest.

"I missed you" She cried. Brian just hugged her tighter.

"I missed you too Pooky-boo" He admitted.

Calem- no I haven't forgotten about him- was just watching them, a sad look on his face. He'd never admit it but Trevor was right, Calem did and still does have a crush on his short friend. He only said he was her brother because he knew that was how she saw him and nothing more...but it's better than nothing, at least she was still close to him even if it wasn't in the way he wanted.

"Pooky?" The spy asked to himself. "Suit's her" He looked around and saw Serena and her group walking to the gym. He then quickly looked back to the couple. "Em...Hay Brian, I kinda got something to do...nice seeing you and all but is it ok if you look after Princess while I go do it?"

Brian looked up at Calem. "Yeah, I was going to take Alissa for something anyway. Good to see you too bro"

Calem nodded and ran in the direction of the gym. Brian looked back down to his girl to see she had stopped crying and was looking at him with her big green eyes, her face still red. He gave a small chuckle as he rubbed his nose on hers.

"You know, I'll never understand how a female's emotions can go from one thing to another so quickly" The boy commented.

* * *

Tierno was staring at Shauna's hair blankly. "How the hell do you do your hair like that?"

Shauna looked at him in the corner of her eye. "A crap lode of hair-spray"

Yes people, we have made it up to the point of the people who are believed to be antagonist and Trevor. Shauna, Tierno and Trevor where all sitting on the...em...the bench things I have forgotten the name of...the...I will get it...BLEACHERS! Its bleacher (I'm lucky I called my Sim that XD)...And Serena was on the battle ground, Viola on the other side.

"I, Viola am challenged by Serena in a one-on-one battle" Viola said.

"One-on-one? Little weak don't you think?" Calem said as he walked into the room and sat next to Trevor. Serena's face became bright red, being slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry Mr I'm-Too-Good-To-Hang-Around-Serena! But I only have Fennekin!" Serena snapped back.

"Aint my fault Neighbour, I got stuff to do, but I came to watch your battle didn't I?" Calem pointed out. Serena huffed and sent out Fennekin while Viola sent out Vivillon. Calem looked to Trevor.

"So what have you got?"

"Serena talks about Flare but hasn't been approached as or by a member" Trevor whispered. "Shauna has shown little interest in the subject but I can't clarify, and Tierno can be confirmed as not a member"

Calem nodded. "I do still question why I and Princess have to follow you guys around if you're with them"

"You know about the possibility of them finding out, I'm amazed they haven't" Trevor replied. "Plus remember what Sir Nalissa told us to do."

"Yeah, yeah I know...I still wanna know why you where action rude to her...that was a little out of order"

"*Pfft* Well sorry. You don't want her finding out, that's why he included me in those photos, so she wouldn't catch on"

"Good point..." Calem said as he broadly watched the battle. "Man this is boring"

"Tell me about it" Trevor agreed.

Back on the battle ground, the fight was heating up...no really, Fennekin was using flamethrower. However the attack continued to miss Vivillon. Viola laughed.

"My, my, for a Flare member, you're not that good at battling" Viola mocked.

Bing! Trevor, Calem and Serena all looked up at her amazed. Calem quickly got his camera out and turned it on, acting like he was recording the battle.

"I-I'm not!" Serena protested. "Whoever said I was?"

Viola continued to laugh. "Oh honey please, Lysandre is a good friend of Professor Sycamore, I'm a good friend of Sycamore. We get together from time to time. Me, my sister, Sycamore, Lysandre and all the other gym leaders. We know more about your kids then you know, sometimes even Jon tags along with his wife when he's not working"

Serena gave a huff. "Fine, so what! He must have been drunk if he said that"

"We all were girl! Now let's finish the battle!"

* * *

Sycamore was in his lab, sitting at his desk. He was propped up on his arm for he was thinking.

"I wonder how my son's doing...be nice to hear from him from time to time." He said to himself. He had to admit he was quite worried about Calem, having no idea as to where he is or what he's doing.

"Professor Sycamore, Sir Nalissa is here to see you" A woman's voice said over the intercom. Augustine gave an amazed look, a happy one at that. He took a hole of the two-way and turned it on.

"Send him up"

Shortly after the door opened and Jonathan walked in, a winning smirk on his face. "Hay Tiney!"

Augustine sat up and glared at Jon. "You've known for years that I hate that name, so why continue to call me it?"

Jon just shrugged his shoulders. "Because I can"

Sycamore just huffed. "Anyway, what do you want? It's your kids birthdays right? Shouldn't you be spending time with them?"

"I already had Jon-Andy time with the boy" Jon said broadly. "Princess is out of town, doing something for me"

"On her birthday?"

"She started doing it before" It was quiet for a second. "Not like you spent time with Calem on his birthday"

Augustine gave a confused look. "...What are you making him do this time?"

"Classified information"

"...Why are you here?" An annoyed professor asked. You see, Calem and Alissa aren't the only two Sycamores and Nalissa's to partly grow up together. Augustine and Jonathan also did along with Blake Hall and Lysandre. As kids the four were inseparable like most groups of friends are.

All of them had quite a bit in common, they where crap when it came to anything physical and where much better at academic things. However, by collage the group started to drift apart, even Blake and Jon. August got too caught up with getting his degree in sciences (IDK If I call it a PHD or whatever) Jon was busy with his computer work, business studies and was quite focused on the knighthood he was nominated for. Blake and Lysandre were also focused on their work and creating trouble. Things quickly took a turn for the worst when Jon lost his rag with Blake, refusing to call him his brother, which quickly made things bad with Lysandre. The four all agreed to just stop being friends with each other.

Jon and August however made things up. That was the thing with Augustine; he had this ability to make things better with people (Unlike his son) by this point however, Blake had moved on to a new reign along with team Dim Sum. Things with Lysandre and Jon where never settled, the pair had an unbreakable hatred for each other, and that was never going to change.

"You see good professor; I want you to tell him I currently have the upper hand!" Jon said.

"Yeah, good for you...I'll get Julie to do it"

* * *

The group were walking out the gym; Serena had battled Viola three times before winning and now had to go to the Pokémon centre. Before going however, she looked to Calem who was going in the direction of route four.

"Calem, when will I see you again?" She questioned. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. He knew Brian had taken Alissa to the closest romantic location...in this case, the fountain. It was a short walk but the boy was correct, Brian and Alissa were just talking to each other.

"Sorry to cut this short Princess" Calem interrupted. "But we gotta go"

Alissa looked away from her boyfriend, a sad look on her face. "B-b-but I don't wanna leave Brian again"

Brain watched the girl as she looked like she was about to cry again, he moved closer and kissed her cheek.

Calem gave a huff; he hated being the bad guy when it came to Alissa. "Ok, fine, he can come for a bit...if that's ok with him"

Alissa smiled and hugged Brian, looking up at him with big green puppy eyes as a way to say 'Please!'. Brian gave a chuckle and nodded.

"Yay! Thank you Calem!"

"...I didn't think someone could act less mature on their birthday" Calem said to himself.

* * *

Lysandre gave an annoyed look as he finished reading the message.

"Freaking Nalissa" He roared. He looked around the room to see a grunt. "You! Tell me, who's currently operating in Lumiose?"

The grunt looked through the paper he was carrying and pulled out a list that had the names of some of the grunts who were working in Lumiose City at the current time. Lysandre nodded, he looked to his computer and began to type. The grunt just watched as the man turned the screen to the less important character, on the screen was photos of the Nalissa family.

"Tell them to take out the girl"

* * *

Brian belongs to I'mAChair5050. Everything in this chapter is relevant, even if it doesn't seam like it, it is.


End file.
